Fun and games
by Annavi
Summary: A suggestion by Hanon leads the mermaids to find out certain things about one of their friends.As a strange turn of events there includes, games, bets, and unexpected romance for the mermaid princesses. Awful ending on my part. Sorry about that...XD. R&R!
1. The fun begins

_**A/N:**_

_**I'm taking another shot at doing a mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch/ pure story. This shall be a Romance/humor fic, but it won't be too silly as to jeopardize my writing and writing quality. So you won't see stuff like this: And then Lucia started to say "I'm am a turkeyy" and Hanon started to kick and yell att the couch cushons. **_

_**Hopeful laughs and good reviews ahead, **_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Nobody ever expected that _she_ the oldest, would be doing this. It had taken them all aback when she had told them all after she had volunteered to do this. She had said she used to do this in her kingdom just to poke fun and after all; she was the one who wanted to find a hot guy the most.

They had all thought being the oldest she would have more maturity; boy, were they wrong.

Hanon had first suggested it as a joke; but then she agreed to do it! She agreed to play! Caren and Hanon had agreed to play too if she did it first.

Yes, Coco was playing the men game. Find the hottest outfit you've got, put it on, go to the beach and see how many guys you can attract, once they come over; flirt with them madly and then one of the others will bail you out of the swarm of men with something random.

Lucia didn't want to do it because she already had Kaito and didn't want to lose him over some stupid game. Rina just thought it was stupid and Noel wanted to spend some time with Rina because she hadn't seen her in so long.

Coco went back to her residence and put on a string bikini she had 'borrowed' from Rina, it was yellow with a green trim and would indeed attract attention to her and her features. She walked out and showed Caren, Hanon, Rina, Lucia, and Noel her attire.

"Hey that's mine!" Rina growled.

"Relax, I saw all the bathing suites you have, you won't miss this one!" Coco dismissed the subject.

"Wow, Coco, You look great!" Hanon complemented.

"10 bucks says she won't do it." Rina bargained.

"Ah, ah," Coco mused. "You're going to have to do better then that!" She laughed.

"How about…" Caren began, "If Coco doesn't do it then Rina pays her 10 bucks and has to play the game too!" She finished, winking at Rina.

"Why you…" Rina growled.

"Deal!" Coco shouted. Rina placed on a blank look.

"No way!" She backed out.

"Don't tell me you're chicken to play a little game!" Coco mused. Rina flushed.

"I-I'm not a chicken!" She shouted back.

"I'll take the bet if Rina takes the bet…" Noel piped up, not wanting to be left out in the dust by her best friend.

"Bok Bak Bok!" Coco mused making chicken noises at Rina.

"Fine! I'll take the bet!" Rina growled, her face as red as a tomato. Noel took the bet aswell.

"It's not like you'll do it though!" Rina yelled at her as she changed into her bikini, it was a string bikini that tied at the sides, it was green and had a shine of blue-ish illusive cloth sewed onto the top and she pulled her hair into a messy bun. Caren wore a pair of shot-short's and tied her V neck black to show off her navel she pulled her hair into a pony tail of curled ends. Noel kept her hair out but put a pair of sunglasses in her hair; she wore a dark blue tube-top that showed off her figure tremendously and a pair of short shorts. Last but not least Hanon put in a shining seashell hair clip in her hair, wearing a string bikini and taking out a mid-thigh long wrap around to cover the bottom half of her powder blue bikini.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch, Lucia?" Noel asked her worriedly.

"That's alright, I want to watch Kaito practice his surfing, but have fun you guys!" Lucia told them all before running off to her beloved Kaito.

"So, how are you supposed to start?" Rina mused, hoping she wouldn't go through with it.

"Get ready to pay up, Rina, because here I go!" Coco winked, making Rina's stomach twist worriedly.

Coco sat down on the beach, taking out her blanket and sitting down comfortably on it. Dramatizing it she cried,

"Oh dear! I forgot my sunscreen! I'll burn to a sure crisp!" She shouted, soon enough a handsome young man came over to her and offered her his sunscreen. She winked at him and giggled.

"Why, thank you, you sure are nice. Would you mind rubbing it into my back?" She laughed, smiling flirtatiously.

"Sure." He winked at her. Soon, more men came over to her assistance, she flirted with them all before Caren came over and bailed her out of the crowd.

"Oh, Coco, you know you were expected home an hour ago! Where were you all this time?" She asked her, faking it beautifully.

"Oh! I completely forgot! I'm sorry, boys, I'll see you later." She winked at hem all. As she walked away, she felt someone pinch her ass. Growling, but slightly smiling at her utter success she continued to walk away.

Rina stared at her. She actually did it. Danm it!

"Rina, dearest, your turn, and where's my money? Noel, you too!" Coco demanded. They paid up and Rina began walking to a rock on the side, spotting a man, though not completely making out his face, she 'accidentally on purpose' tripped and fell into his lap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She cried, pretending to wipe sand from her eyes, still not seeing his face.

"No problem, Rina-chan." She opened her eyes and saw Masahiro staring into her eyes almost---lovingly?

"Ah! I'm sorry Masahiro-kun! I truly didn't mean to fall onto you!" She blushed. He laughed and got up himself,

"It's no problem." He smiled.

"Miss, are you okay?" A man came over and asked her. Another man came over asking her the same question, then another, and another before one tried to 'brush sand off her' and pinched her ass. Infuriated, she swung back and tried to punch the man in the face. The man caught her arm and pulled her close to him, smirking.

"How about you and me come and have some fun now, at my place?" He asked her.

"Like hell!" She shouted trying hard to get away from his grip. Pulling he let go, only because of a fist that had connected to his face.

"Lay off! I'm only trying to score some action!" The man yelled at Masahiro.

"Try and get some _action_ with some other girl, because this one's mine!" Masahiro growled at the man.

"Fine, say that next time!" He yelled.

"There won't be a next time for you to even get a _chance_ with this girl!" He yelled back, the other men scattered away from the scene as Rina stared in shock at the man before her.

"M-Masahiro-kun?" She questioned.

"_Just_ Masahiro." He smiled warmly at her.

"What you just said there…" She blushed a deep shade of red.

"Oh, uh, that… um, thinks nothing of it!" He laughed, hoping to God that it didn't ruin what he had worked so hard to create with her.

"No- um- I just wanted to say thank you…" She told him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear." He winked.

"By the way Rina-chan, You're looking especially nice today." He winked.

"_Just _Rina." She smiled.

Hanon watched in disbelief. If Rina could get a date like that with this game, then so could she! She determinedly tried to walk up to the next hot guy she saw on the beach but another woman walked up to him first, stealing her chance away. Turning around quickly to find a new target she came face to face with a running boy around a year younger then her not looking where he was going and in moments he slammed into her, knocking her down and him sliding on top of her causing an accidental kiss between the two.

"Gah!" Hanon spat before looking up.

"You!" She growled. Nagisa stared up at the girl he had just kissed.

"H-Hanon-chan!" He blushed deeply.

"You did that on purpose!" She yelled.

"No! I swear I wouldn't kiss you ever! I swear I'd _never_ kiss you!" He yelled in defense.

"Why not? Why wouldn't you want to kiss me? There's nothing wrong with me!" She yelled at him.

"No! No! I would love to kiss you!" He tried to calm her down.

"So you did do it on purpose!" Hanon yelled back hastily.

"NO!" He yelled.

"Just shut-up and kiss me again!" She yelled at him, coming together with him bluntly, at first he was surprised, but then he accepted the kiss and kissed her back. As they break apart, panting, they smile at each other.

"See, I knew you wanted to kiss me." Hanon told him in between breaths. Nagisa was left speechless of words except for four meaningful words he breathed next.

"Wanna go out Friday?" He asked her,

"Yea, pick me up at 5:00 and we can go to the fair." She beamed.

Walking back, Caren and Noel played the game aswell and came up as Coco had.

It was now the end of the day and Lucia was walking back to them.

"So, how was it?" She asked them.

"I have a date with Nagisa Friday!" Hanon beamed.

"I got twenty bucks!" Coco smiled.

"It was an interesting experience," Noel laughed.

"Same as Noel." Caren agreed.

"I'm Masahiro's girlfriend now." Rina smiled lightly.

"Interesting," Lucia concluded, laughing alongside her friends.

"And you?" Coco asked her.

"Me and Kaito ended up making out and extending out relationship but never really doing all that much with each other, just like every other episode!" Lucia laughed. They all walked back to their residence happy with the day.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Lol. This was really bad; I liked the part with Hanon and Nagisa. I do love writing their short little rants. It's fun. Please review anyway. XD**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


	2. The game continues

_**A/N:**_

_**Another chapter, enjoy! .**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**_

_**P.S. Toblerone3, later on you'll see a name we know well. XD. You shall be happy.**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Game 2**_

"Bored." Coco complained.

"Bored!" Coco complained louder.

"**Bored!**" She said even louder, wanting the others to pay attention instead of watching the morning news.

"**BORED!**" Coco shouted at the top of lungs.

"Coco shut up! There's nothing we can do!" Rina shouted.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong!" Hanon grinned, turning off the T.V.

"Hey!" Lucia shouted.

"You weren't actually watching that, were you Lucia?" Caren questioned, corking her brow.

"You're right, I'm bored. What did you have in mind Hanon?" Lucia asked her.

"Well, we could play dare hop-scotch." She smiled.

"I'm in." Coco said automatically too bored to actually care what they were doing.

"What?" Noel asked.

"_Dare hop-scotch_!" Hanon repeated.

"She means what is it." Rina rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you if you all agree to play." Hanon grinned. They all rolled their eyes except for Coco who was laughing lightly.

"I guess I'll do it." Noel agreed. Rina looked at her friend.

"Remember what happened with one of Hanons last suggestions?" Rina shook her shoulders.

"Yes, it got Hanon a date, you a boyfriend, Coco 20 bucks, and Caren and I a new experience." Noel fired back at her.

"Good point." Rina blushed. "I'll do it." She finished.

"Well, I have nothing better to do." The purple pearl princess sighed.

"As long as I don't have to do something that will upset Kaito…" Lucia told her.

"Absolutely not!!" Hippo came in screaming at them.

"The last one of Hanons suggestions got you all mixed up with human boys! You can stay home and do some of the house work Nikora-san wanted done." Hippo told them.

"Or we could go to the beach again…" Coco giggled.

"NO!" Hippo cried.

"Then let us play our game!" Lucia yelled, kicking the pestering bird out of site. They stared as the bird flew out of site into the sky.

"Lucia, you should try out for soccer." Caren told her. Lucia shrugged and asked what the game was about as they walked out-side to the pathway.

"It's simple, instead of numbers on a hop-scotch board there's a dare, if you hit that dare then you have to do it, originally you have three chickens, but I'm not that nice and I'm giving you one chicken." Hanon smiled devilishly as Coco and she drew up the board.

"Why do you guys get to make the board?" Noel asked them.

"Did you want to make it?" Coco scowled.

"Um… not really." She replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Okay." Hanon smiled, and then continued to draw up the board. About 15 minutes later a large board with what seemed to be at least twenty dares on it was made.

"I'm going to go first!" Hanon yelled.

"Second!" Coco called.

"Last!" Rina shouted.

"Third?" Lucia said.

"Fourth!" Caren called.

"I suppose I'm fifth then." Noel laughed.

Hanon threw her aqua painted stone onto the board.

"Step on someone that you don't knows foot." She read aloud.

"Easy." She smiled, looking and seeing some guy coming down the sidewalk. She stepped on their foot and walked back.

"You could say sorry, you know." Rina rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yea! Sorry mister!" She yelled out to him. Coco threw her yellow painted stone out to the board.

"Kiss your man? I don't have a man…" She pondered.

"I can take that one for you and you can take mine!" Lucia volunteered.

"Okay!" Coco agreed as they saw Kaito coming down the street.

"Kaito! Come here!" Lucia called out to him.

"Huh? Oh, Lucia." He smiled and gave her a small wave. Then he walked over to her.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"We're playing dare hop-scotch and it was Coco's turn and she got 'kiss your man' but she doesn't have one so I took her dare and she's going to take mine." Lucia told him.

"Oh, okay." He replied, kissing her.

"See you later." He waved to them all,

"If you need me, Lucia, I'll be down at the beach." He told her before leaving.

"My turn!" Lucia yelled, throwing the pink stone onto the board.

"Let your best friend kick you." Hanon read out loud.

"So, Lucia's best friends kick me?" Coco pondered. Rina and Hanon came up and kicked her very hard and walked back to their places in line.

Caren threw her purple stone and cringed as it landed.

"Tell the other five of us your biggest secret from your childhood." Lucia read out loud.

"I kissed a human boy when I was 11, I used to see him now and then but since I came here, no." She sighed.

"It's not that bad." Rina told her.

"In my kingdom it is." She replied.

"How?"

"If they found out that I had kissed him at 11, I would lose my thrown because at that age I hadn't had my coming of age ceremony." She told them grimly.

"Oh…" They all replied, Caren smiled and started laughing.

"Don't worry about me, lets have some fun!" She giggled, they continued. Noel threw her deep blue stone onto the board.

"Look around you, the first guy you see, start to flirt." Rina read aloud, smirking at her best friend. Noel looked around and saw one of Masahiro's friends begin to walk around the corner.

"Rina, quick, what's this guys name?" She asked her.

"Daisuke." Rina answered. Noel smoothed out her hair and brushed off her shorts as she adjusted her blue tank top. She walked out onto the sidewalk and pretended to trip, falling onto the hard cement. He ran to her, and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She blinked and looked up.

"Oh, um, yea. I just tripped up a bit…" She smiled at him causing him to blush.

"My name's Noel." She smiled at him.

"Oh, um, I'm Daisuke!" He replied.

"Daisuke? You're a friend of Masahiro's aren't you?" She asked him. He frowned.

"I knew it, he told us he had a girlfriend…" He sighed, beginning to walk away.

"Yes, he does, that's how I know you, and my best friend is his girlfriend!" She smiled; he turned back around and smiled back.

"What did you mean by what you had said?" She asked him, winking.

"I was just wondering… would you want to go out sometime?" Daisuke asked hopefully.

"Sure." She replied.

"How about Saturday afternoon, at around 12:30? We could go to this show my dad helped produce so I have some tickets, I was originally on my way to give them to Masahiro to take his girlfriend… but since I have you now, we could go?" He asked happily.

"Sounds nice." She answered, kissing his cheek and heading back to her friends. He stood there blushing, but smiling.

Coco scowled at her.

"That was not flirting! You got a date!" She yelled.

"And? I got a date!" She giggled giddily.

"My turn I guess." Rina said to no one in particular.

"Kiss your man. Again? Oh, well. You have to do it!" Coco cried with glee. Lucia smiled.

"Hey, have any of you seen Daisuke? He was supposed to give me something." They heard someone say from behind them, they saw Masahiro standing there at the gate.

"Oh, those tickets to the show? He was looking for you but then saw me and long story short I have a date with him to the show!" Noel blushed, giggling. Masahiro smiled,

"About time he got over the last girlfriend he had, I'm happy they went to good use." Masahiro grinned. Hanon nudged Rina.

"Ow, I know!" She shouted. Masahiro looked to her.

"Um, well, I foolishly decided to play dare hop-scotch, and it was my turn and, well… look at where the green stone is." She sighed.

"Kiss your man?" He questioned. "Who came up with that gem?" He laughed sarcastically.

"That would be me." Hanon growled at him. "And Lucia likes that one very much!" She retorted.

"So, I suppose that I'm your man?" Masahiro questioned, Rina blushed.

"The wording is a bit awkward…" She replied. Masahiro put on a devilish smirk.

"Okay, if you say 'Masahiro is my man' I will gladly kiss you." He told her.

"What?" She questioned, putting on a devilish smirk herself.

"I'll agree to that if you _shout_ 'Rina is my girl'." She told him.

"OOH! This is getting fun!" Caren smirked.

Masahiro turned his back on her and took in a deep breath,

"**RINA IS MY GIRL!**" He yelled.

"Now you have to shout what I told you to say." He grinned. She pushed him aside and took in a deep breath.

"**MASAHIRO IS MY MAN!**" She yelled out. Coco took out her cell phone.

"Now I'll kiss you." Masahiro winked.

"Hey, you said you'd _gladly_ kiss me." She smirked.

"Every kiss with you I'd gladly do." He told her, taking her chin and kissing her, she kissed him back and Coco took three pictures with her cell phone.

"Coco, what are you doing?" Lucia whispered to her friend to keep from interrupting Rina's kiss.

"Getting myself some black mail." She smirked. Rina and Masahiro broke apart,

"Alright, I'll see you tonight, Rina!" He told her.

"Yea, okay." She smiled.

"Man these pictures you took are good!" Noel complimented Coco.

"Screw those pictures, I have video footage!" Hanon laughed,

"Really? Let me see!" Lucia cried, taking Hanon cell phone and watching the video she took.

Nagisa came running to them,

"I'm sorry I'm late Hanon, ready to go to the fair?" He asked her,

"Oh, yea, sure!" She smiled. Walking away with him.

"You got video footage?!" Rina shouted back at her.

"Yes! I'll show Nagisa later, so don't worry Rina!" Hanon laughed, as she continued to walk away.

"AH!" Rina cried. They all walked back into the baths, tired of the game.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Two hours later, after Hanons date with Nagisa, and when all of the other princess mermaids were inside, Nagisa, Kaito, Masahiro, and Daisuke came around to the dare hop-scotch board.

"So, it's just like hop-scotch and all the one's that have to do with guys, we switch to girls. And if it has to do with something like us kissing them, then we go to the one beside it." Kaito explained. They all agreed and took a stone.

"Why, we're right here." The girls came out of the pearl piari.

"Oh…um…" Daisuke stammered.

"Well, are we going to play or what?" Hanon grinned as they all got their stones out.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Lol, I like the ending. It makes me giggle. I hope you all like this too! **_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


	3. We were'nt meant to understand

_**A/N:**_

_**Back by popular demand, **_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**P.S.**_

_**If any one knows where I got the name Daisuke from, besides Toblerone3, I'll give you a hint: the Manga of angles.**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Game 3:The games of confusion; the difference between a man's mind and a woman's mind.**_

"Ah, I'm out. See you later." Rina waved to her friends, stepping out of the pearl piari.

"Rina! Please let me and Kaito come along with you and Masahiro! We could go on a double date! Pleeeaaase! We have no where to go for our date!" Lucia begged.

"If you can keep up, he's picking me up on his motorcycle." Rina told her.

"Ohh!!" She moaned in disappointment.

"Sorry, not this time, my bike broke down this morning." Masahiro told her coming down the pathway.

"Great!" Lucia smiled.

"What's great?" Kaito asked.

"We're going on a double date with Rina and Masahiro!" She told him.

"Oh, okay." Kaito shrugged. Masahiro agreed to it aswell and they left. About a half an hour later Noel smiled and ran to the door as the doorbell rang.

"Daisuke!" She cried. He took her hand and they left for the show and began to talk. She was wearing an elegant light blue dress that cut off at her knees with her hair done up in a bun. Since he was one of Masahiro's friends and was of the same age he had a car and drove them to the show. Caren sighed; she missed him dearly. Her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her only love.

"Subaru… I wish I could see you." She whispered to herself. She heard a knock at the door, then the doorbell rang, but she was too upset to get it. Coco came storming down the steps.

"Fine, you lazy girl! I'll get it!" She shouted at her, upset that the racket was disturbing her music.

"Hi, I just need one room one bed, okay? Where is the sign in desk?" He asked her. She put on a smile; this boy was cute.

"I'll help you out," She smiled, going behind the desk and pulling out some paper, signing one spot for authenticity, she let him fill out the rest and checked his credit card for him to check in.

"Here's your key." She smiled.

"Caren!" She shouted. The boy looked up at Coco.

"Caren?" He whispered to himself.

"Take this man to his room, please!" She called out to her friend. Caren nodded but took a while to get up, drying away the tears forming in her eyes.

"So, what brings you to the pearl piari?" Coco asked him, waiting for her friend to get up.

"I'm here from the Antarctic to do some research." He smiled at her.

"That's interesting." Coco beamed. Caren got up and rubbed her eyes.

"S-Subaru?" She looked at the man before her.

"Who said my name?" Subaru asked. He looked at Caren and knew her instantly.

"C-Caren!" He shouted, embracing her and kissing her deeply.

"Danmit Caren! First the music, now the men! I want a man!" Coco cried.

"I'm going for a walk." She spat, before storming out the door. Subaru and Caren just kept kissing.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"So, Masahiro, do you surf?" Kaito asked the boy across from him. Masahiro smirked, they had all went to the beach to have a picnic.

"I box." Masahiro replied. Rina and Lucia watched as the two did a slightly competitive conversation about their hobbies.

"It's odd," Lucia told her friend.

"What is?" Rina asked.

"Watching them talk like this…" She answered. "Yea." Rina replied. Masahiro and Kaito burst out laughing. Somehow the conversation had moved from their hobbies to them.

"A thing I hate about Lucia is how she takes so long at the mall!" Kaito told him.

"Oh, yea, well with Rina it's that when I'm talking to her about my boxing she just zones out and thinks to herself!" Masahiro told him.

"I know! Lucia does that to me whenever I start evaluating my friends surfing techniques and I wanted her to listen!" Kaito explained.

"I hate when Rina watches that one comedy show… what was it…" Masahiro told Kaito.

"Ugh, and Lucia's fashion magazines…" Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Rina's mailman hates me! I never did anything to him!" Masahiro told Kaito.

"Really? One of our class mates glares at me whenever a talk to Lucia…" Kaito explained. Rina got mad.

"You're talking about how we never listen to you guys, when if you had been listening to me, Masahiro you'd know why the mailman hates you, and Kaito, I was there when Lucia told you why that kid glares! If you cared about us, you'd listen! I have been listening to you about boxing!" Rina yelled at him.

"Oh, yea? Then what was I talking to you about last night?" He asked her.

"About how your right hook needs more work and how you've been trying to go to this one gym but they won't let you in because their favourite boxer in your league is on the opposite team!" Rina yelled.

"Okay, then why does the mailman hate me?" He questioned.

"The mailman is working a part-time job, he's from my school and has a crush on me and he's jealous that you're dating me!" She yelled. Masahiro stared at her.

"A-are you serious? How do you know that he likes you?" Masahiro yelled. Rina rolled her eyes.

"Lucia can tell you, because _she_ paid attention to me when I was talking!" She yelled, leaving the picnic site and going back to her apartment. Masahiro looked to Lucia for answers.

"H-he had kissed her when she went to get her mail… she slapped him and went back in to tell you two days ago." Lucia told him. Masahiro stared at her.

"That sun of a bitch! Rina! Wait up!" Masahiro ran after her but ran into a man.

"Ah! Masahiro-kun! Here's your bike, all fixed up, your brakes weren't connected either so I fixed that, looks like your bike was messed with by somebody, there was a hole punched into your fuel tank so I patched that up and filled her up again, so your bike should be good to go!" The man told him, showing him his bike behind him, a helmet on the handle and a jacket on the seat.

"Thank God! I need this! Thanks!" He told his friend and bolted down the road on it. He found Rina at her apartment building, the mailman pinning her up against the wall and attempting to kiss her again.

"M-M-Masahiro…" She stammered under his weight.

"Shhh… your boyfriends not here to save you. I just want one kiss, one kiss Rina-chan, maybe we could go out after that?" The boy offered her.

"Like hell I'll go out with you, Hiro-kun…" She breathed, speaking his name.

"So, that's your name, eh? Well, I'll give you five seconds to get off my girl and start to run. I doubt you'll get far though, and I have my bike now, so… really you shouldn't have kissed her before either then you would have a chance to live." Masahiro growled. Hiro let go of her, and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. Then turned to her attacker and punched him in the face, he fell to the ground and she grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards with his face in the dirt.

"AHH!" He cried in pain.

"Cry!" She yelled. He whimpered.

"Say uncle!" She yelled at him again.

"Uncle!" He cried.

"Squeal!" She yelled at him. He squealed. She let go of his arm and he rubbed it gently. Masahiro grinned; she was good.

"I fucking messed up your bike! How'd you get here?" He yelled at Masahiro.

"I got it fixed, bastard-kun." He replied. Hiro swiftly turned around and kissed Rina, she gasped, giving him time to slip his tongue into her mouth for a moment, then slipped it out and threw her to the ground.

"Bitch!" He yelled, Masahiro punched him in the face, then threw him to the ground and kicked him in the back, he lifted him up and swung his right hook, then his left, and he threw him back down onto the ground and spat on him. Rina too was spitting, and gagging from Hiro's kiss and Masahiro smiled and tapped her shoulder.

"I have a much more effective way of cleaning your mouth of him." He told her, kissing her deeply, and then stopping. Turning to Hiro's beaten body he said,

"This is how you kiss a girl." He told him, kissing Rina deeper, licking her bottom lip to gain entrance to her mouth, she allowed him to slip his tongue in and he moved it about, causing a soft purr to come from Rina. They stopped and Masahiro kicked the stupid milkman on his way back to his bike,

"Sweet dreams, Rina." He told her. She smiled.

"You to."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kaito and Lucia lay on the couch making out as Lucia stops them.

"Did you mean all the stuff you said today about me?" She asked him.

"Absolutely! But it's all the stuff that you do that makes me angry that makes me realize all the countless numbers of things that make me love you more and more." He told her. She smiled, as they continued to make out.

"Get a room!" Coco yelled at the two. She was still angry about being the only one without a man.

"Okay, Lucia, where's yours?" He asked her, grinning.

"Kaito!" She smacked him; he checked his watch.

"Ah! Is that the time? I best be leaving; I'll see you tomorrow, Lucia!" He told her, kissing her cheek and leaving.

"Bye." She waved as he walked back home. Coco flopped down and sighed.

"Why can't I find a man?" She asked Lucia.

"Because nine out of ten guys aren't good enough for such a great girl like you." Lucia told her.

"Then I should've had a least one guy before!" Coco groaned.

"We all don't have that kind of luck. But look, at least Caren still doesn't have a man either!" Lucia told her.

"Scratch that, her long lost boyfriend came in today by coincidence and is staying at the baths for the next five months for research!" Coco complained.

"Why don't you come with me to the beach tomorrow, Kaito's friends will be there and some of them are hot, and all of them are single," She told her. Coco smiled,

"Thanks Lucia, I'll think about that. I have to go upstairs and stop Caren from doing it with Subaru by obnoxiously coming into her room, see ya." Coco waved.

"OH! I wanna come too!" Lucia beamed. As they ran up to Caren's room. A few moments later Noel came in with Daisuke as he bid her goodnight, they kissed sweetly and he left.

"I had a great time." She told him on his way out.

"Then… will I see you Tuesday afternoon at the boxing competition?" He asked her, being a boxer himself.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, maybe after words we could go to dinner?" She asked.

"I was about to say the same thing, don't worry, it's on me." Daisuke winked.

"Alright, thanks again. Goodnight." She waved. She shut the door and giggled.

"AHHH!! COCO!! LUCIA!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Carens screams could be heard throughout the building.

"AHH!! WE ONLY CAME TO MEET YOUR BOYFRIEND!! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU TWO ARE ALREADY GETTING ACQUANTED AGAIN!!" Coco's voice screeched.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!" Caren yelled at them.

"YEAH, YOUR SHIRT JUST FELL OFF!!" Coco retorted.

"NICE TO MEET YOU SUBARU!!" Lucia giggled.

"YES, HE AND HIS LITTLE FRIEND ARE VERY CHARMING!!" Coco laughed.

"AWW, HE'S BLUSHING!" Coco shouted.

"GET OUT OF HERE GUYS!!" Caren shouted.

"HEY, SUBARU, DON'T BE A FOOL, WRAP YOUR TOOL!!" Coco and Lucia's laughs could be heard through out baths.

Lucia and Coco ran down the stairs followed by a broom just barely missing their heads.

"What are you two doing?" Noel asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Poking fun at Caren and her boyfriend." Lucia laughed. Noel smirked.

"I heard." She then broke out laughing, "That was rich!" Noel laughed. The other two began laughing to. They got changed into their pyjamas and decided to have asleep over at Lucia room, they invited Rina and Hanon over too, Rina had called Masahiro to drive her there in case that crazy mailman was still eager to get another kiss from her. He drove her to the baths and then left back to his home, more then happy to drive if it meant keeping her from that psycho.

"So, what was with the yelling?" Hanon asked; she had been in her room doing a self-spa treatment on herself when the yelling had started.

Lucia, Coco, and Noel began laughing again, and then told Hanon and Rina what happened.

"I wish I had been there to see Carens face!" Rina laughed.

"After you ran off, what happened anyway?" Lucia asked her friend.

"Long story short, I got sexually harassed by a mailman and got to beat him up, then sexually harassed more by the mailman and Masahiro got to beat him up, and me and Masahiro made up and made out. What about you, Lucia?" Rina asked.

"Me and Kaito packed up and made-out on the couch for a while, then I asked him if he meant what he had said about me and he said that it's all the stuff that he hates about me that makes him realize the countless things he loves about me, then we made out more." Lucia answered, smiling.

"What about you, Noel, what happened today?" They asked her.

"We just went and saw the show, I'm going to his boxing tournament Tuesday." Noel beamed.

"We can go together, I'm going for Masahiro." She told her.

"Yea!" Noel laughed.

"I don't get boxing, all they do is fight!" Hanon groaned.

"Trust me, it's different when you're there for you boyfriend." Rina winked. They all laughed, A knock came at the door and Lucia came up to get it.

"No! I'll get it I'm closer!" Coco told her, Lucia kept going anyway and they both opened the door only to be hit on the head rapidly and repeatedly by a broom.

"Ow!" Coco cried.

"Ah! Lucia shouted. The broom left their heads and Caren stood behind it.

"That's for earlier!" She shouted. Grabbing the broom again and chasing them out of Lucia's room, Caren then dropped the broom and ran inside, locking Coco and Lucia out.

"What should we do now?" Caren asked, looking at the other laughing mermaids inside the room.

"Hey! I found Lucia's diary!" Hanon smirked evilly holding the velvety book up.

"_Dear Diary, today I saw Kaito surfing without his shirt_…" Hanon read aloud.

"Hanon! You're so cruel!" Lucia yelled through the door. She continued reading out loud until they all fell asleep, Coco slept in her room, with Lucia sleeping in Hanons.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_If man was meant to understand woman_

_God would've given them a mind to begin with_

_If woman were meant to understand man_

_God would've given them a will to get __some__ yard work done. _

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Don't take offence to the lines above, if you did, it was just a filler, really, and I'm sorry!**_

_**This was not one of my more funny chapters. I liked the Caren, Subaru, Coco, Lucia, part the best. **_

_**Please review!**_

_**If any one knows where I got the name Daisuke from, besides Toblerone3, I'll give you a hint: the Manga of angles.**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I'll give you an answer in the next chapter to my question typed above. **_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


	4. NOOOOO!

_**A/N:**_

_**A new chapter for you guys! **_

_**Dedicated to: **__**Saki Hanajima-chan**_, _**Awesome Rapidash, and Toblerone3. Thanks to you guys for being my regular reviewers! **_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"You're going!"

"No, I can't!"

"You have to go!"

"I can't though!"

"YOU"RE GOING AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Nikora yelled at Lucia.

"I can't, I have a date with Kaito!" Lucia retorted. "I can't just stand him up!"

"This is an important ball, your kingdom is expecting you and it'll be my ass on the platter if you're not there!" Nikora shouted.

"Fine!" Lucia wept, running out back to her room. Tonight she was meant to have her date with Kaito, but as Nikora had just informed her she was expected to go to a ball at her kingdom. Rina, Hanon, Coco, Noel, and Caren came along to comfort her.

"We'll come along with you… I heard Seira is coming in from her Kingdom to visit us right now. She can come too! It'll be okay, just tell Kaito you have to attend a ball in your kingdom, he'll understand." Hanon told her. Lucia looked up at her friends smiling faces and smirked.

"You guys don't have to fake a smile, I know you all hate these kinds of things as much as I do!" Lucia grinned at her friends. They all stopped smiling and frowned.

"Well, if it's for a friends there's not much we can do about it!" Coco winked. She hugged them.

"Thanks guys." She told them. The doorbell rang and Lucia looked out her window to see who it was.

"Seira!" She cried, running to the door, the others in tow.

"Hi!" She smiled, coming in.

"Do you mind if you come to a ball in Lucia's kingdom? She had a date with Kaito… but she has to go to this ball… so we're trying to make her feel better by all of us coming too!" Hanon explained. Seira frowned.

"Crap! I hate those things." She told them

"Don't we all." Caren rolled her eyes.

"But we figured if it's for a friend then we have to!" Noel winked. Kaito walked up the pathway to the door and saw everyone gathered around Seira.

"Welcome back, Seira. Lucia, are you ready to go on our date?" He asked her, she burst out crying and Caren and Noel walked her back into the baths.

"What's wrong with her?" Kaito asked, worriedly.

"She can't go on her date." Seira answered sympathetically.

"W-why?" He asked, hoping to God she didn't want to dump him.

"Well, her kingdom is having a ball, and she has to go, but she just found out about ten minutes ago." Rina explained. Kaito's face looked relieved.

"What? You thought she was going to dump you?" Hanon laughed.

"Lucia would first marry a whale before she dumped you." Coco giggled. Kaito scowled, he did not find it funny.

"Lucia! We have got to go! Hurry it up and pull yourself together! You can go out with him tomorrow!" Nikora yelled.

"Lucia it's okay! I'll see you tomorrow!" Kaito called into the baths.

"Okay…I guess." Lucia sulked. They all ran out of the baths, putting the closed sign up and running down to the pier.

"Momo-chan will be our escort to the ball, Hippo will lead the back in his changed form, it's not every day all seven mermaid princesses are together at a ball. We called ahead and all of your princess clothes are their and your helpers to get you ready. Don't go past Momo-chan or behind Hippo, okay?" Nikora informed. They agreed and jumped into the water, the trip there was uneventful and all the mermaids did was talk all the way to the kingdom.

They all got ready in their princess attire their hair done especially nice for the event. They all sat at a large table at the front, similar to a table at weddings where the wedding party is seated.

As the ball began the mermaids sat at the head table, with bored expressions.

"This. Is. Hell." Coco groaned. The others agreed. Lucia began to hum 'legend of the mermaid' and soon the rest of the mermaid princesses joined her in humming. Some people gathered around listening to their humming. They shut off the original music and just listened to their humming. All the mermaids had their eyes closed, concentrating on their humming to take their minds off the boredom. Rina opened one eye and stopped humming, nudging Hanon whom she was sitting beside and she stopped also, nudging Coco, who nudged Noel, who nudged Caren, who nudged Seira who nudged Lucia. Soon they all stopped humming and stared at the crowd in front of them.

"Um? Can we help you all?" Rina stammered. They put the music back on and the princes from different sea's came to each of them, none more then a year younger or older then the princess they had walked up to.

"Princess Lucia, this is prince-." One of her servants came up to her attempting to introduce the prince to her.

"I'm not interested." She stated dryly.

"Princess Lucia! Your manners represent what our kingdom means! One dance is all we ask." She told her. Lucia groaned.

"Very well." She rolled her eyes.

The prince in front of Coco was plaid in a very light, almost white suite, it was almost like his suite his hair was so light, though she could tell it was blue.

"Princess Coco, this is-."

"May _I_ please introduce myself, as I am perfectly capable of doing?" The prince asked, Coco giggled; she always hated those pesky servants; they always rifled through her things when she was away.

"I'm prince Satoshi, of the Arctic ocean. I'm Princess Noel's cousin." Satoshi introduced himself.

"This is Princess-." A servant of Coco's began.

"Ahem!" Coco coughed, informing her servant to butt out.

"Yes, Princess." The servant stated, walking backwards away from the princess, taken down a notch.

"Hi, I'm Princess Coco, of the South Pacific Ocean. It's nice to meet you." She giggled, making him blush slightly.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked her holding his hand out for her.

"I'd love to dance." She told him, getting up from her seat and swimming the short distance to him and taking his hand, beginning their dance.

"So, you're Noel's cousin?" She questioned.

"Yes." He answered.

"So, you're Caren's cousin too?" Coco questioned.

"C-Caren?" He asked.

"Yes, Noel's twin." Coco beamed.

"Well, I've never heard of Caren until today, actually. Though I'll tell you that Noel and I aren't _technically_ related. Our mom's are best friends from before we were born and while we were being raised it was just more formally considered to call her my aunt, so then Noel and I began calling each other cousins and before I know it 'm told my birth right was to become a prince in case something happened to Noel I'd be there to rule until she was back." Satoshi explained.

"Wow, so like when she was captured by Gaito you were ruling her sea until she came back? And while she's here with us, you're ruling over there too?" Coco asked. Satoshi confirmed she was correct.

"Cool." She winked, as they danced and talked.

"You know, I haven't met a lot of princesses, but I can tell that you're one of a kind." He smiled. She blushed as the song ended.

Meanwhile Lucia was dancing with a nice prince from Rina's sea; though she was not interested in him due to the fact she was in love with Kaito, she found he was a very interesting person.

"So, Tamaki, what's Rina like in her country while she's in rule?" Lucia asked her newfound friend.

"She is very concentrated on helping her people, and keeping them safe, I wish I could be as great a ruler as her some day." He smiled brightly at Lucia.

"She's also a good friend." Lucia told him. "I would think as much." Tamaki told her.

"Though, if you don't mind me saying, I have my eyes on you." He winked. She let go of his hand and backed away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already in love with someone." Lucia explained.

"How stupid of me to think such a beautiful girl like you wouldn't have a boyfriend." Tamaki sighed.

"Oh well, there are other fish in the sea." He laughed; she smiled.

Rina had just finished a dance with another prince. She wished dearly to go back to Masahiro; but knew she had to stay with her friend.

"Hey, Rina! Do you want a piece of cake?" Hanon questioned, swimming over to her friend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure." Rina replied. Hanon brought her a piece of cake and Rina took a bite.

"What kind of cake is this?" Rina asked.

"It's a sea sparkle cake." Hanon replied happily, biting into her cake aswell. Rina's eyes widened.

"Did you say _sea sparkle_ cake?" Rina asked. Hanon nodded.

"Shit. I'm allergic!" Rina spat, spitting the cake from her mouth.

"Oh, sorry!" Hanon squealed, running over to Lucia.

"Lucia! Lucia! IaskedRinaifshewantedapieceofcakeandshesaidyessoIgothersomeandthensheaskedwhatkindofcakeitwasandItoldheritwasseasparklecakeandshetoldmeshewasallergicsoIcametogetyoubecausethisisyourkingdomandyouknowwhereeverythingisandcangetRinasomehelp!" Hanon gasped, taking in a breath.

"Huh?" Lucia asked. Tamaki came up and tapped her shoulder.

"Ahem, 'I asked Rina is she wanted a piece of cake and she said yes so I got her some, and then she asked what kind of cake it was and I told her it was sea sparkle cake and she told me she was allergic. So I came to get you because this is your kingdom and you know where everything is and can get Rina some help!' that's what she said." Tamaki translated.

"Oh! You didn't know she was allergic to sea sparkle cake? Well get her over here. I know a fast treatment that doesn't require me having to send her to the medical ward so she can gargle some nasty stuff and get her stomach pumped." Lucia explained; Hanon got a gagging Rina over to Lucia. Lucia opened her pendent to reveal her pearl and opened Rina's too she touched them together and put them to Rina's chest and Rina was okay.

"I'm okay." Rina groaned, falling down on the ground. Hanon stared at her friend on the ground and winked.

"She'll be okay. Now, I'm going to go get this party rolling!" Hanon grinned. It was now almost 10:00pm, and all the stuffy people that had wanted this to be a formal ball were gone, leaving only people under 40 at the ball.

"Yes! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Seira and Coco cried, swimming over to Hanon who was over at the DJs table. He began to play the tune to Legend of the mermaid and all the mermaids began to sing.

Satoshi grabbed Coco from where she was singing and began to dance with her; though not as formally as before.

"Come on Satoshi-kun! Sing with me!" Coco jerked and he began to sing aswell. This song leading to many others, some leading to doing the chicken dance and the Macarena, some leading them to sing as fast as they could or as high as they could. Limbo occurred several times to which Rina was the champion every time.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Idea!" Hanon cried, as the only one's left in the room was Satoshi, and the seven mermaid princesses.

"What, Hanon-San?" Satoshi asked.

"Just call me Hanon!" Hanon winked.

"Truth or dare!" She shouted.

"No way!" Satoshi protested.

"Most votes decide!" Lucia cried. They all agreed that that was the way they should decide the game.

"I vote yes!" Hanon shouted.

"Sure." Rina agreed.

"Yea!" Coco beamed.

"Coco!" Satoshi glared. Coco stuck out he tongue.

"Totally!" Lucia beamed.

"Cool!" Seira shouted.

"Awesome!" Caren winked.

"Okay." Noel agreed.

"NOO!! What's truth or dare?" Satoshi asked. They all stared at him blankly and began to glare.

"You mean… you protested to a game you've never heard of?" Coco asked, her long blonde hair twirling in the cool waters surrounding her. He blushed and nodded.

"Someone asks you 'truth or dare?' and you answer according to if you want to answer a question truthfully or if you want to do a dare, Satoshi, it's pretty self-explanatory." Rina rolled her eyes. He blushed more.

"Fine, I guess I'll play."

"Satoshi, truth or dare?" Hanon asked him.

"Um…" He pondered.

"Dare? Okay. I dare you to kiss Coco!" Hanon shot.

"W-what? I never said dare!" Satoshi protested.

"Do you hate Coco?" Noel asked, following what Hanon was doing.

"No!" Satoshi yelled.

"Then kiss her!" Lucia winked.

"B-but! I can't kiss her!" He cried.

"Sorry, Coco. Satoshi hates you." Caren patted her shoulder. Coco had long ago turned a deep shade of red.

"I do not!"

"THEN KISS HER!" Seira cried.

"Fine!" Satoshi yelled back. Coco looked up at a fuming Satoshi who picked her up, and kissed her.

"Done." Satoshi stated. Coco was redder then she had ever been before, though loved every second of his kiss.

"Alright, Noel, truth or dare?" Satoshi asked her.

"Um, truth?" She told him uncertain.

"Is it true you had a crush on me the first time we met and then stopped because you found out that I was the son of your alleged aunt?" Satoshi asked her.

"I'm going to say it's a definite maybe." Noel replied.

"Yes or no!" Seira slapped her.

"Yes!" Noel yelled, blocking another attack from the orange pearl princess with her arms.

"In my defense you were totally flirting!" She added.

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"How?" Satoshi asked her.

"Oh yea, and the whole, 'hi I'm Satoshi you just happened to come at a time with my shirt off even though you had called in before hand to tell me you were coming over.' Act you were pulling didn't show at all!" Noel shouted.

"Okay, maybe I did want to flirt a little. That's it!" Satoshi glared. They both turned away from each other in a huff. The others just laughed.

"Coco, truth or dare?" Noel asked.

"Like you'd even have to ask, Noel." Coco rolled her eyes. Noel put on a blank stare because she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Dare." She glared.

"I dare you to kiss Satoshi!" Hanon yelled out of nowhere.

"It's Noel's dare, pipe down!" Coco yelled.

"What Hanon had said!" Noel shouted.

"W-w-w-wha?" She stammered.

"Just kiss him!" Lucia growled. She kissed Satoshi, not wanting to have to face Lucia's wrath; who knows how cruel that can get?

"Lucia, truth or dare?" Caren asked, as Coco had left to the ball's snack cart for a moment.

"Truth." Lucia stated.

"Okay, how about this one, what the hell were you thinking letting Coco drag you along to interrupt me and Subaru?!" Caren yelled.

"It was Coco's idea! I just wanted to come along!" Lucia told in her defense. Caren started to hit Lucia, she had always been one to hold a grudge; at least for a few weeks anyway.

The game continued, Coco had also been hit many times by a certain purple pearl princess, Satoshi ended up asking Coco out, Noel found herself drunk after falling victim to one of Hanons traps, Hanon found herself drunk after falling into her own trap, Rina fell asleep on top of Caren whom had fallen asleep of exhaustion after winning a game of tackle foot ball, Seira had made her way to the cake cart but tripped in anticipation and fall into the cakes, and finally Lucia found herself dragging all her friends into the guest rooms at her kingdom only to fall asleep on the floor after dragging the last one into a bed.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Okay, this one wasn't that funny. At all. I hope you liked it though and please review!**_

_**Keep on the look out for a new story coming out soon, I have expectations for that one. XD. **_

_**Loves,**_

_**Viana**_


End file.
